This invention relates to a retaining system for ground working tip members which tip members must be securely held during use but which must be readily replacable in the field, when desired. Such tip members are used in earthworking apparatus such as rippers, bulldozer edges, and the like.
It is generally desirable to positively retain such ground-working tip members on their associated adapters in use. Without such positive retention, possible loss of such tip members could result in severe damage to the supporting adapter or to other equipment, such as a rock crusher should an errant tip member find its way into the expensive mechanism thereof.
The earthworking tip member must also be readily removable and installation must be possible in the field by means of simple tools such as a hammer and drift pin.
Cost is another factor which must be considered in providing retaining means for such tip members. Because of frequent handling and replacement, retaining means must be economically manufactured, without a sacrifice in retention capability and with a minimum of special tooling for the adapter and earthworking tip member associated with the means. Retaining means may be economically produced if designed so that the essential retaining parts are not load carrying members in use. That is, without provision for the heavy axial and lateral forces generally imposed upon earthworking tip members, the retaining means need not be especially strong and can be made from lighter structural material.
In the past, attempts have been made to provide retaining means which could simultaneously fulfill all the above-mentioned criteria. Examples of such attempts are found in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,210 to Heinhold et al. However, the Heinhold systems and other prior art devices utilize wire clip retaining members which exert forces upon a retaining bar member or the like which are essentially normal to the surfaces of such bar member. It has now been found that superior retention capacity is obtained by means of a particularly designed spring system which, in concert with a bonded resilient support member, tends to rotate toward a secondary locking position once positioned within the adapter recess.